The Night Before Arceusmas
by Braindead123
Summary: 'Twas the night before Arceusmas, which is when what you read next Happens, and it involves a 16-year-old human and Typhlosion having gay yaoi sex. If you do not like this, then it do not read, But if you do, then enjoy fapping and later cleaning your seed. However, I hope you do not get chills From my rather poor rhyming skills.


'Twas the night before Arceusmas, and all were asleep,

none making even one lowly eep peep,

unless they were in a different timezone from Ty,

who was cuddling and snuggling with his boy human. What a guy!

At the age of four months, this boy got a surprise

for Arceusmas: a Cyndaquil with cute, wide, beady eyes.

This babe and the cub became the fastest of friends,

and at a bright, early age, this boy was a part of the Pokémon trend.

One fateful night, the 'quil crawled into Chase, the baby's, crib

and slept there all night, all night, he did.

Chase parents, they found no problem with this,

so they never put a stop to this practice,

which is why for sixteen years, Ty slept in no cage or shed.

To this night, he yet sleeps in Chase' snuggly bed.

When both hit eight years, the Cyndaquil decided, "I wanna

evolve, evolve into a Quilava!"

While he glowed and he grew, he made not one lowly eep peep,

and Chase was shocked to find that Cyndaquil had evolved during his sleep.

But, sad, Chase was not; in fact, he was filled with glee,

for Ty had become even more cuddly, you see!

So the boy rolled over and gave Ty a tug

and trapped him, trapped him in a tight, cuddly hug.

At first, Ty had meeped but then let loose a murr

and let his boy snuggle into soft, warm fur.

His body, this 'mon was happy to share

while he nuzzled and licked young Chase' long, dark hair.

Chase rubbed this Quilava all over and told him, "You're awesome, Ty."

Which led the 'mon to blush beneath his fur and think, _Gee, what a guy!_

_If only I could show him, if only he could see_

_exactly how much he truly means to me!_

In truth, this is not verbatim what Ty thought at the time,

but I must change some minor details to make this story rhyme.

But I promise, whenever I do so,

I'll be sure to let you know.

Anyway, Ty had already fallen for Chase at this time.

_It's wrong, but I love him, I want to make him mine!_

_I would not just use him; I would treat my human right._

_I'd be with him all day and lovingly cuddle him all night,_

_unless, of course, he tires and tells me, "No more,"_

_in which case I will not just willingly, but _happily_ sleep on the floor._

_But, alas, such loves always have a sort of curse or hex,_

_Loves between those of different species or the same sex,_

_and as well, we are yet cubs, so until we grow up,_

_please have a good night. Sleep well, little human pup._

Ty let his eyes droop and lay on Chase' chest,

which in turn kept Chase warm as they returned to rest.

Through the years more, over unrequited love Ty never cried.

In fact, he was quite happily satisfied.

And even through his teenage years, Chase felt no shame

in that his best friend was not human, but a Pokémon of flame.

Though now more mature, Chase' demeanor still wasn't mild,

for around Ty, he retained the enthusiasm of a child.

In the backyard, they'd run and chase (not Chase) each other and scream,

and it always felt like the most wonderful dream.

Both were with their friends of the heart,

and close to never were they apart.

Yet all was not good, for an inner battle was fought.

It, Chase fought, he fought against a so-called depraved thought.

For, now Chase was thirteen, and his body did change

as well as his mind, which now thought thoughts quite strange.

"Got a girlfriend?" often his human friends would ask.

"No," Chase would say to them right back.

But the boy never did explain why:

he had no girlfriend because he wanted a guy.

Though the church of the god whom we celebrate tonight

didn't think homosexuality was quite right.

You, the reader(s) of course know

that to a love, the mighty Arceus would ever say, "No."

But Chase was confused, he knew not where to turn!

He knew his parents would surely declare, "You will surely burn!"

He wondered if he knew someone, someone who could help

when he remembered his best friend, whom he's known since he was a mere whelp!

So, one day Chase came home from school and passed the kitchen by.

He scrambled for his bedroom, eager to talk to Ty.

"Ty, can we talk?" he asked, shutting his bedroom door.

"Always!" declared the Quilava, "But, my friend, what for?"

Chase sat on his bed and paused; it was difficult to say,

but finally, he got the courage to mumble, "Ty, I think I'm gay."

Ty's heart missed a beat, and in his mind raged a brief fight,

but the Pokémon responded simply with, "Alright."

Then, he added, "Actually, there's a secret that I've been keeping from you.

Now I feel like I can say it: I like other males, too!"

But Ty dared speak no more, a secret it needed to stay

that he had more depravities than simply being gay.

Still yet, he was a zoophile for loving another species of being,

something he thought Chase would surely hate seeing.

And as well, he was a pedophile for loving but a boy,

but, oh, this boy brought Ty such joy.

He loved to be cuddled, huggled, and snuggled,

but his greatest desire had to be smuggled.

_But, is it wrong,_ wondered the 'mon, _if my intentions are true?_

_Am I wrong if I can really say, "I love you?"_

_I need not even mate him; his true self is enough._

_Perhaps if I was bigger and more buff,_

_then I may win him over, my problem may be solved._

That's when Ty once more resolved, _Once more, I must evolve!_

And evolve, he did, but not for much time.

By the time he did, Chase was through grade nine.

One night while cuddling, Ty lamented, _I'm being killed by heartbreak,_

_and sadly, for this, there is no pill to take._

_Oh, where for this problem lies the solution?_

thought Ty just before his second evolution.

Like the first, it was silent; the boy it did not wake,

but when Chase did wake, he did a double-take,

for of all things to pass, he expected the least

to wake up beside a huge, hulking, flaming beast!

"Ty, is that really you?" asked the boy with alarm.

"Yeah, it's me Chase," replied Ty, snaking his new arm

around the body of the boy and pulling him near.

"I'm still me, Ty, so there's no need to fear."

From cute, Chase stared in wonder has his friend had changed to cool,

but, "Can you let me go?" Chase asked him, "I'm going to be late for school!"

As always in Chase absence, Ty was left alone then

while the boy toiled away in his classes during grade ten.

At one point, he stared at the night table, the device on top.

Now with arms and fingers, Ty realized he could use a laptop!

Eagerly, he grabbed it and set it on his lap

before a new thought met Ty: _Does Chase use this to fap?_

_That sure would explain why his hands are so blistery!_

So immediately, Ty checked the boy's internet history.

(Actually, the kid's fingers bore blisters at no time,

but once more I changed things to make them rhyme.

Now, where were we? Were we eating chicken soup?

Oh, yes, we were at Ty, who was being a snoop!)

_What sort of site is ?_

_What kind of sight could this boy be on?_

The Typhlosion almost couldn't believe what he saw next:

A man and Charmeleon were having gay, interspecies sex!

_By Arceus, I am not alone in being a zoophile!_

_It seems the boy I love is as well a pokephile!_

_Perhaps things aren't as hopeless as they seem._

_After all, towards Pokémon, Chase does quite visibly lean,_

_But at the age of fifteen, I cannot yet be true,_

_So I will wait another year; we must be mature before I say, "I love you."_

_But perhaps I can court him, now may be the time,_

_so I can know by then if he wishes to be mine._

_My patience may lead to my desire being sated_

_as well as Chase ending up mated._

_But yet law stands right in our say, so_

_I'll still understand if mating itself, he'd want to forgo._

_Luckily, there is no law or cop_

_That a simple relationship, can stop!_

_That's it, I'll attempt to win his heart now,_

_and in a year, I'll ask the question some day, somehow._

For the next many months, Ty took things slow

so that his good intentions he may show.

First, he asked if, be they both gay, he should go bedless,

to which Chase replied, "Don't be silly! After all, it's only gay if you kiss!"

That night, Ty took a deep breath and put on a brave face,

and, while he snuggled the boy, touched him in a new place.

One paw on Chase' back slid south of the border

and lay itself down on the boy's right hindquarter.

It's skin was oh so smooth and so soft,

that Ty thought he may never want to take his paw off.

While Chase' cheeks warmed to a warm, rosy red,

he did not move away; he scooted closer instead.

Ty took this reaction as a very nice sign,

but he did not still advance; it was still not the time.

So, while Chase lay his head on Ty's warm, furry chest

and used it as a pillow for himself to rest,

Ty along with him drifted off to sleep

Without taking his paw off of the boy's butt cheek.

The next morning in first period, Chase thought as he sat,

_Why didn't I stop Ty from touching me like that?_

_I guess when it comes to the reason behind such…_

Then he took a great sigh and both decided and admitted, _I liked it too much._

_Admittedly, the body of Ty is rather hot,_

_but to just ask him to bend me over and pound me? I cannot!_

_Ty isn't like that, only for Pokémon he goes,_

_and we're practically brothers, as I and he knows._

While Chase struggled to complete his calculus,

his thoughts didn't rhyme but still sounded something like this:

_But then why did Ty touch me as he did,_

_a way he never did when I was a kid?_

_Maybe I overreact over what may be nothing._

_Perhaps I really should wait for something_

_else, something more before something I should say_.

But rarely did Ty again sleep the same way.

The Typhlosion didn't dare move more fast,

as each move made could be his last,

so he took his sweet time, and here and there

he'd do something, touch something new somewhere.

Through the months that followed it became quite clear

that no accidents were the actions of this Pokémon queer,

yet the reasons for which, Chase could not discern.

If only Ty had some way to make his human learn!

Once more, he recalled that he now had hands,

and he started once more to make some more plans.

His had grown thin. If he wanted Mr. Right,

Ty would have to learn how to write!

'Twas the night before Arceusmas, and those who knew Chase had seen

him turn from age fifteen to sixteen.

_And what better night for love,_

Ty thought, _than the day dedicated to loving the great Arceus above?_

'Twas an hour before Arceusmas, yet these two weren't asleep,

for Chase had noticed that Ty would keep

Sitting by the desk, writing something at which he would not let Chase peep.

(Now I'm stuck for a rhyme, so here's a random word: sheep.)

After many, many tries of writing the same thing

it was finally legible. Oh, Ty could just sing!

He literally jumped into bed, holding what he wrote,

Which sated Chase' curiosity, for he took and read Ty's note.

Immediately, the boy blushed a deep read, obviously not blue,

for on that paper sheet, Ty had written, "I love you.

Life with you is great. I've loved you since you were eight.

Now that eight more I've managed to wait, I can wait no longer. Will you be my mate?"

"Oh, Ty," mumbled Chase, "I don't know what to say.

In truth, I've never thought of you that way,

but I guess I have known you literally my whole life,

so you've been there with me through prosperity and strife.

I feel like you're practically my brother,

and now you want to make me your lover?

I love you like a brother, my very dear friend,

and the truth is I do hope my time with you never ends.

Upon thought, I realize I want not to leave your side,

And should I have just said differently, I would have lied.

Somehow, somewhere, I now know I always knew

that in reality, I really do love you, too.

Consider your mating proposal a success."

Then he eagerly hugged the 'mon, "My answer is yes!"

True, Ty could have expressed himself through the spoken word,

but it was so hard, he almost preferred to fall on a sword.

Though, with the love of his heart, he nearly cheered, "Woo!"

But he wondered if Chase understood, "Do you know what we must do?"

to which Chase responded like an eager little lass,

"Yeah, I'm ready. Shove yourself up my ass!"

"Not yet!" hastily objected Ty to Chase, not Bert,

"This is your first time, so it will likely hurt."

Ty wanted it to be good, and it was no speed challenge or race,

so he rolled onto his back and said, "Just go at your own pace."

_Wow,_ thought Chase, _The Pokémon who can soon call me "mine"_

_has a length of inches not seven or eight, but nine!_

When straddled by Chase, Ty helped align the boy's hole

by holding Chase by the hips and leading them to his pole.

Ty, though, did not want to be a jerk,

so from there he let the boy do the work.

Chase pushed down, and with gravity's aid

the top two inches popped right in, though a price was paid.

True, he was getting his body's greatest desire,

but it hurt so much, like his hole was on fire!

"Are you alright?" asked Ty urgently and with great concern.

Chase lied and said, "Yes," for back, he would not turn.

The boy held himself there, trying to keep his mind steady,

and, after a minute or two, nervously declares, "I'm ready."

Ty shot Chase a smile and gently pushed down.

To Chase' great surprise, there was no need to frown,

for as he was impaled by the Typhlosion's long, thick wood,

It actually felt… good!

On and on in Chase head, he milled

about after a mere five inches, already feeling filled.

Ty paused briefly to let the boy adjust again, lest

the pain return, but Chase already wanted the rest.

So, to sate his desire, he let himself fall.

"I can't believe it!" cried Ty, "You just took it all!"

It was not merely Chase in that moment who felt nice,

as being squeezed all over by a virgin ass felt to Ty like a tight vice.

Here with his other, in multiple ways was not alone,

like when the both let out a simultaneous moan.

"Wow…!" remarked Ty incredulously, "Your ass is so tight!"

to which Chase sighed, "And your cock is so big and warm. It feels just right."

The Pokémon wiggled a little in happiness and glee

and with a sexy voiced asked, "Why don't you start riding me?"

Actually, the boy had a reason, which he expressed with, "Well, you see…

Could you… maybe… take me in missionary?"

Ty instantly got rough. He lifted Chase and threw

him aside on his back, straddled him, and teased, "Better for you?"

"Much!" agreed Chase, rewarding Ty with a brief kiss,

which briefly put Ty in a state of brief bliss.

He reinserted himself, sating his thirst

to be with the boy, who requested, "Please be gentle…"just before adding, "…at first."

Chase had almost felt sad when Ty's tool left his ass,

but each inch slowly crept back in, the seventh, the eighth, and the last.

In and out repeatedly, Ty's cock did go.

Like his approach to this moment, he was tentative and slow,

_For, why rush?_ thought Ty, filled past the brim with glee,

_After all, we have nowhere to be!_

_There's less than no point in going too fast._

_No, I want this miraculous moment to last._

While the Pokémon gave many a push and a pull,

it made Chase feel quite empty, but then quite full.

One small fact made the pleasure greatly rise:

While lovingly mating, they could stare into each other's eyes.

Ty's were relaxed with a real slight droop

while his body moved on that seemingly endless loop.

On the other hand, Chase' were nearly squeezed shut,

forced to be so by the pleasure of living meat up his butt.

Ty was lifting Chase a bit, bettering the angle for his pokecock to slide

While the boy made sure to keep his legs spread nice and wide.

"That feels so good!" Chase cried from all this.

Ty could help himself no longer; while cradling Chase' head, he planted a kiss.

He meant to do so in such a fashion

to express great caring and strong compassion

and their now shared, personal, mutual trust,

But it came with such passion, it seemed driven by lust.

Though, Chase couldn't complain, for he felt no need to talk,

so he returned the wild lip-lock while drastically sped up, the Typhlosion's cock.

In that moment, they decided all was alright

As long as they were in each others' sight.

Oh, such love the lovemaking did have shown,

verbalized by both through moan after moan.

The emotions, the physical feelings, the desire, such

could be held in no longer. It was just too much!

But just as Chase was about to shout and orgasmic shout,

Ty stopped moving… and pulled himself out!

"What's going on, Ty?" wondered the boy, "Why did you stop?"

Once more, Ty proved himself a rough, dominant top

by with strong arms lifting Chase a bit into the air,

though the human was set back down with great care,

The had Pokémon manipulated Chase with ease,

and now the boy was on his hands and knees!

As soon as Ty had gotten his own self aligned,

he slipped back in and started pounding Chase from behind.

Four thrusts later, the human boy was done.

While his hips were held in place, he began to squirt cum,

which ended up staining the navy blue sheet,

all the while Ty still rutting to a hard, rapid beat!

"So tight…" moaned Ty, "I can't hold it in much longer, you see."

"Then, don't!" invited Chase, "Go ahead; you can cum inside me!"

"Not… yet…" the Pokémon solemnly swore,

for he wanted both their pleasures to last for long more.

Sadly, a minute more is all he could last.

"Here it comes," then cried Ty, "I'm shooting my sperm in your ass!"

'Twas the night before Arceusmas, but when they were done,

The clock read 12:00:01,

meaning that as soon as the sacred day had come…

So did Ty.

Thick and gooey and sweet and hot,

The Pokémon of fire also sure had a lot!

While much hotter, the Typhlosion's body did turn,

there was yet no chance of causing a burn,

In fact, as opposed to his ass in the fryer,

Chase felt more like he was beside a nice campfire,

the warmth in their bodies like that in their hearts.

"Never," promised Ty then, "Shall we ever be apart."

Chase knew not what on Earth to say

except for, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

'Twas the morning of Arceusmas, and most were asleep,

not making even one lowly eep peep

unless they were Chase or if they were Ty,

huggling and snuggling and both thinking, _Gee, what a guy!_

In each others' arms, they drifted off together, feeling so right.

Merry Arceusmas to them, to you, and to all as well as a good night.

However, one aspect of this story is not very fair.

So I'll fix it: Happy Arceannukah to all the Jews out there!


End file.
